Advent is Now
by EggplantWitch
Summary: Advent has started in the Smash Mansion, and now everyone is trying to explain it to Pit, who has never even heard of it before. Things are supposed to be peaceful. Good luck with that, Smashers.
1. It's nearly CHRISTMAAAAAS

**I have no idea how many other countries celebrate advent besides my home country of Britain, but I'm writing this anyway whether you like it or not. Sorry if it's all cliché setting-wise, it's meant to be about the Christmas feel not the originality. JUST READ, GODDAMIT.**

"Advent starts today! Free chocolate!" Roy threw his arms wide and embraced the atmosphere. Red, one of his roommates, smiled as he woke up.

"Master Hand sure is nice at this time of year. One chocolate coin a day, for every single person in the mansion,"

"Why are we up so early? Stop talking," there was a muffled and annoyed voice from the thick duvet of the top bunk.

"Dude, it's the first day of advent!" Roy stood on the edge of the bottom bunk, his bed, and hung onto the edge of the top bunk. "Wake up!"

"I already am. You won't let me go back to sleep!" Roy sighed, grabbed the duvet with one hand and leapt off. Pit yelped as the warmth was taken away and the cold seeped in. "Hey!"

"That's better," Pit scowled at him but slid out of bed anyway. He stretched, his wing joints clicking as he did so. Then he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Then he was awake.

"So what's this advent thing?" he asked. Red and Roy stared at him.

"Are you joking or…what?" Red gave him an odd look.

"No. Why should I be?"

"Well. I guess you are a foreigner. Should we tell him now or later?" he looked to Roy.

"Tell me _now_,"

"It's almost the whole month of December in the run-up to Christmas. There'll be a big advent calendar in the main hall and _everything_!"

"So it's some kind of Ground World festival? OK. I get it," Pit pulled on his undershirt and started to wrap his toga around his body too. It provided a lot more warmth than it looked like it would at first glance. It was freezing in here. "And we get free chocolate? Huh. I'll go along with it then,"

"Are you going to say you don't know what Christmas is either?" Red asked.

"Yeah. Is it another festival thing?"

"Only the biggest holiday of the year!" Roy said. "I can't believe you've never heard of it, weirdo or not!" there was a whumf as a pillow made contact with his face.

"I'm not a weirdo. I thought you were all weird because you'd never heard of Allgods Week,"

"Yes, but there are more people here from this world than there are from Skyworld," Red donned the final piece of his outfit – the infamous hat.

"It's all that clutural stuff," Roy shrugged in a meh kind of way. Red didn't bother to correct him. Even if he had tried to, he would've been cut off by a loud shriek from the outside corridor, a shriek which could only be described as 'Toon Link'. And also a shriek which reminded them that if they didn't get to breakfast pronto, then that would probably be a bad start to advent. So they pulled on the last accessories and flew out the door (quite literally, in one case).

X

As soon as Roy had mentioned that Pit didn't know what Christmas was, everyone on the table started telling him what it was about. Marth said it was about buying cool gifts for everyone, Peach said it was a time to bring everyone together, Toon Link said it snowed a lot round this time of year, Red said it was for giving presents to people you liked, Ike said it was for a massive Christmas tree, Link said … and all Kirby had to say was 'pie!', which just about summarised everything. Pit munched thoughtfully on his breakfast.

"I think I get it. Sounds like fun,"

"It is!" Peach nodded. "Very fun,"

"But expensive. I don't have enough money to buy people stuff,"

"The other Kid Smashers like to make stuff," Red said, before taking a bite of his toast (and somehow ending up with butter on his nose). "You could try that,"

"Do I look like that kind of person?"

"Hard to tell,"

"Hmph,"

"I'll tell you what, Pit," Marth drew attention back to his end of the table. "I'll give you a Coin Match this afternoon,"

"You'd do that? Thanks!"

"Well, it _is _Christmas,"

"Can I come too?" said Toon. "Please?"

"It wouldn't do any harm. Come at 3 to the Brawl Arena,"

"Yes!" both Toon Link and Pit punched the sky.

"Master Hand's here!" Ike stood up to get a better look as the giant glove appeared. Behind him, on the wall, was the Advent calendar. An excited babble rose up, but Master Hand shushed them with a finger.

"You can get your chocolate later. But, since we're doing this in age order, Kirby can open the first box," he declared. The Christmassy aroma even made him more cheerful than his usual bossy self. It made _Ganondorf _more cheerful (though the change was barely noticeable). A time for holly, and jolly, and other things ending in 'olly'…

X

Pit wandered out into the Brawl Arena and shivered. It was cold out here. Neither Marth nor Toon Link had turned up yet, so he did a few warm-up flight laps around, before the clunk of the door opening brought him back down. It was only Zelda.

"Hullo Zelda," he said. She wasn't wearing her usual dress, since she was a smart lady and was instead wearing a coat, gloves and some furry boots.

"You must be freezing, Pit. Haven't the others turned up yet?" she asked, taking a seat in the stands.

"Not yet. Why are you here?"

"To spectate, of course. Peach and Samus said that they would come too," so there was going to be an audience, was there? Hm. That could be both good at bad. Good in the sense that if he won he had more praise and more to boast about, and bad in the sense that if he lost the _others _had more to boast about and more to hold above him. Then again, this wasn't a match to win, this was a match to make as much cash as possible. In a way, he couldn't fail, since it meant that if he won he could buy all his friends neat stuff, and if they won then they could buy him something near with their cash. But it was nice to win. The door clunked again and in came Marth, Samus, the Ice Climbers (who looked quite happy to be in this sort of weather) and Lucas. Marth walked onto the pitch and the other four went and sat down, their breaths making little clouds in the air.

"So now we just need Toon Link. Why am I not surprised," Marth tutted. He didn't usually 'associate' with the Kid Smashers, and normally avoided them and their noise and mess at all costs, though he did quite like Pit, who was partially a Kid Smasher and partially his own group with Roy and Red. Shortly Luigi and Kirby also walked in and sat down. And finally, a green bundle of hyperactivity.

"SorryI'mlate!" he panted. "I was…like…yeah. Can we start now?"

"Would anyone care to be the umpire?" Marth turned to the stands. Samus' armour chinked as she stood up.

"I will," she volunteered. "Get to your corners,"

X

And the match started. Toon Link plucked out a bomb and chucked it at Marth, who leapt over it and dealt a few blows to the stocky swordsman, who was about to attack with some sword swipes of his own before a blue arrow hit him in the back. When he whipped around there were a few feathers falling to a ground, and a faint yelp as Pit stabbed a blade into Marth, collecting the coins as they appeared before fluttering up onto one of the platforms as Toon took his chance and fired an arrow at the prince before leaping with a spin attack up to Pit, who unfortunately found himself in the middle of it. Kaching. Toon was knocked aside by Marth, who nabbed the coins for himself before receiving an Angel Ring to the face and having them all deducted again. Samus leant back as Marth swung Falchion over in a Dancing Blade. Umpires in Brawls never did much, since there were hardly any rules. But they were in charge of one thing. She decided to wait and watch them beating the gold out of each other for a while, since it was quite funny seeing them scramble around, before taking something out of a box behind her. She chucked it into the air. The (granted, small) crowd gasped and oohed. It was a Smash Ball. Marth was the first to get to it but his Dolphin Slash just missed it, leaving him open for a footstool jump from Pit, who hacked at it a couple of times before Toon Link whirled up in another Spin Attack. As the orb cracked, the power whooshed into him, making him glow. His eyes shone eerily while the other two scrambled to get out of the way. Toon chased after Pit, who wisely grabbed Marth and flung him in front of him, just as Toon unleashed his Triforce Slash. Pit stood happily at the edge of the spinning Triforce grabbing all the coins that spewed out. Samus checked the timer.

"Ten seconds!" she shouted as the teleporter brought Marth back to the arena. He leapt down and went into a short barrage of sword slashes at Toon, no doubt as revenge, but within the last few seconds Pit Angel Ringed them both, gaining yet more coins. "Stop!" Samus shouted. The crowd cheered.

"Excellent fight!"

"That was cool!"

"Encore!" they shouted. There was no chance of an encore, but the three fighters rushed over to Samus to see who won.

"With 233 Coins, Marth is in last place. 2nd is Toon with 310, and Pit in 1st with, somehow, 406,"

"Yes!" Pit whooped, flapping his wings in a victory taunt. "That was a pretty cool Brawl though, guys,"

"Are we on your Christmas card list?" Toon grinned as he took his bag of coins.

"What? There are cards too?"

**I don't know/think any of the other chapters will be as long as this one. I'm making this up as I go along. Next chapter should be seven days today! See you then. Enjoy your advent chocolate.**


	2. Let it flake

**Ehehe…I guess I lied when I said I'd update every week. MAN. But the Christmas holidays have almost started here in Hampshire, so maybe I'll update faster then. I don't know. I'm having a festive-cheer spreading competition with my new friend ClumsyHeart17, who's written The SSBB Christmas Chronicles, so go check it out. She's winning :( LET CHEER BE SPREAD ON YOU LIKE BUTTER ON TOAST.**

And so the week passed. Fireworks and sparkles burst from the doors of the calendar, and the tree was soon to be put up. And, of course, the temperature dropped, which did not suit Pit, so he complained about it to anyone that would listen. Who was, currently, oddly enough, Bowser.

"It never gets this cold in Angel Land," he pouted.

"It never got this cold in my castle," Bowser replied moodily. He wasn't all that much of a bad guy, sometimes. He had his moments. "Due to the lava. That's what this place needs more of: lava."

"Go to Brinstar, they got loads of it there."

"There's such a thing as too much lava."

"Grrah…"

"What's up with you? Why are you even talking to each other?" the loud thunk of steel-capped boots alerted them of the presence of Ike.

"We're talking about the cold. The weather-forecaster on TV keep saying that it's gonna snow, but if it isn't going to snow then I don't think it should be cold at all," Pit stuck his nose in the air and huffed.

"I'm not much of a fan of the cold either. Time for a hog roast and some hot mead, if you ask me. Looks like we'll have to make do with cafeteria food and warm milk."

"Not quite the same," Bowser nodded sadly.

"You got a point though, Icarus. Snow. Is there a single person in the mansion that doesn't like it? Snowball fights…ace,"

"You bet," Pit grinned. "There's always a huge snowball fight in the park where I come from, and everyone always wants me on their side because I know about tactics and stuff."

"Stuff. Yup," Ike grinned. "Anyway, I think Roy wanted you for something, Pit. He's in the lounge."

"He does? Uh, thanks. See you guys later…" he left quickly, leaving only a few molted feathers in his wake.

X

He declined Roy's offer of Christmas shopping, at least until he knew what people wanted. He stayed inside, watching weird animes he didn't understand with Lucas and Popo (who probably didn't understand them either).

"Next year I want everyone to celebrate Allgods Week with me. I'm joining in with your whole Christmas schmik."

"Yeah, but the only one of _your_ Gods we know is Paluntena," Popo spiffed, munching on a packet of crisps. He was wearing his parka hood down, revealing a head of scruffy dark brown hair, not unlike that of Pit's, only shorter and, as said before, darker. "Lucas, turn the sound up."

"It's snowing," all three on the couch jumped when a fourth voice spoke. They all whipped around and stared at Young Link. Who else could it have been? He was quieter than Toon Link (not a difficult feat) but he spoke more than the actual Link (not a difficult feat either). He had a habit of being so silent people forgot he was there. He blinked at them and then looked out of the window. They peeled their stares from him and looked at the little blobs of cloud dandruff dropping from the sky.

"That's not enough to make a snowball, and believe me, I've made a lot of snowballs," Popo yawned.

"It's better than no snow," Lucas smiled. Pit nodded.

"I'd forgotten what it looked like. It hadn't snowed in the city I'm from for _lots_ of your human years."

"Human years…?"

"Change the channel! I want to know how hard it'll snow!" Pit avoided the question by doing a football slide across the couch to the remote, causing Popo to get a wing to the face, before changing channel. The map around the city, mansion included, was covered in a white blob of snow. Heavy snow. All four of them, even Young Link, grinned.

X

After a warm dinner, Pit and Roy went to their room while Red ritually went outside to train his Pokemon (yes, it was still snowing). Even though other Brawlers weren't allowed to go in rooms that weren't theirs, Young Link came to talk to (or listen to) the two of them.

"Isn't it your turn on the calendar tomorrow, Link?" Pit asked. Young Link nodded.

"What d'you reckon you'll get in it?" Roy leaned forwards. He was sitting on his bed, trying not to bang his head on the bunk above him. Young Link shrugged.

"Something good," he said.

"That was specific," he rolled his eyes, before jumping as something knocked loudly on the window. He muttered something incoherent about his head as Pit opened the window. A slightly snow-covered Isaac tumbled in. "What was wrong with the door?"

"Nothing. The big guy at the Assist Trophy house says that at the moment we're not allowed to come and visit you," he shook himself out. He was another of the older boys. He had more friends in the Brawlers than the Assists, which was lucky, since he had quite a few enemies. But he was the kind of guy that just didn't care.

"Woah. You must've been desperate to get out."

"I was," he nodded, wide-eyed. "In here it's all warm and Christmassy. In there it's like being in a cold warehouse. It _is_ a cold warehouse."

"You can hang with us for as long as you like," Pit said, up on his perch once more. He swung his legs against the side of the bunk. "Until bedtime check, anyway."

"OK," Isaac grinned. "So, do any of you know when the Christmas party is this year?" there was a short silence.

"Next week," Young Link broke said silence. "Saturday next week."

"Saturday? Damn. I was going to...eh, it doesn't matter," he ignored the suspicious looks the three other boys were giving him. "Stop it! Or don't you want Christmas presents?" Roy was about to open his mouth and come up with a witty answer (or not) but froze.

"Come on, now! Bedtime!" the sugary voice called. It was Peach. Of course. Isaac panicked.

"Gah!"

"Quick!" Pit shoved the older boy into the ensuite while Young Link dived under the duvet of Red's bed, seconds before Peach came in, dragging a pale Red by the arm and pushing him lightly in.

"You should _all_ be ready for bed," she tutted. "Oh well. Sweet dreams!" she shut the door then. Five people all exhaled in relief, though Red gave Young Link a funny look as he crawled out.

"That was close. _Too_ close," Isaac said. "I'd better head back to the others. See you later, guys!" he opened the window and leaped out, so the others presumed that he knew what he was doing.

**Question: Is it 'schmik' or 'schmuk' or neither? I didn't know. Anyway, I really don't like this chapter. It's too short and nothing happens. There are reasons as to why it isn't as good, involving a lot of computer confusement, but MAYBE the next chapter will be better. If you're nice to me (please)…but still. I'll be back at…some…time…**


	3. I declare a SNOW WAAAR

**Here we are again. IT'S SNOWING, MAN! SNOWING! So I thought I should let the hapless Smashers have some of the fluffy white fun, so here you go. But first, fun fact: The snow in the film 'White Christmas' is made out of asbestos. And with that happy fact in mind, read!**

Throughout the whole week it had snowed on and off, in tiny dustings each time. The weather forecaster said nine inches was predicted overnight, and by hell they got nine inches. Pit was, surprisingly, the first to wake up. It was really quiet, like someone had thrown a blanket over reality. He sat up, ignoring the cold on his shoulders and lifted the curtain up a centimetre. He couldn't see anything but white. He pulled back the whole curtain, which made the other two boys wince.

"Aaugh!"

"Shut the curtain!"

"Snow!" Pit made them both shut up. "Lots of snow!" there was a thunk as both boys simultaneously got out of bed and rushed over to the window.

"Wow. That's a lot of snow," Roy's breath steamed up the window. He drew a smiley face in it before it faded away.

"More than nine inches, I'd say," Red declared. "Let's get dressed super quick so we can go outside!"

"Yess!" Pit punched the air.

"I've never seen you wake up so fast,"

"I've never seen so much snow before!" Pit grinned. "It hardly ever snows in Angel Land!"

X

The three of them had just finished wrapping up (Pit had finally gotten some warmer clothes, courtesy of Peach. You just had to love that woman) when someone knocked at the door.

"Yeah?" said Roy. It swung open, revealing Ike and Link, who both had grave expressions on their faces (given Link, that wasn't much of a difference).

"We're here with bad news," said Ike. "We…declare snow war! I'd like to see you beat us, cowards!" even Link grinned as the three boys moved as one.

"AFTER THEM!" there was the loud thundering of five pairs of feet, one wearing steel-capped boots, along the corridor. There were a few loud shouts of 'keep it down!' though none of them paid any attention to that. The rest of the Kid Smashers came tearing out of their rooms to join in the chase.

"Someone called snow war?" Ness grinned up at Pit. "We're gonna own them! We have PK Freeze on our side!" they hi-5ed before they burst out of the door into the snow. Link and Ike ran onwards, but the others all screeched to a halt.

"_Marth_?"

"Do you like our fortress?" Marth ran a gloved hand through his hair. It was indeed a snow fortress. Well, not a fortress, but a steady looking wall of snow, which would probably be able to hold off a lot of attacks. "I spent quite a while making it,"

"Yeah, but you…you're…" Pit tried to find a word to use without offending Marth. Toon Link didn't make such attempts.

"Old," he finished. Marth tossed his hair.

"The word I think you are looking for is 'veteran'. You're lucky I'm giving you a chance to get to safe ground before I call my troops. Go!"

"Going!" they shuffled off to what seemed like a safe distance for some military tactics.

"They woke up early!" Pit scowled.

"How are we meant to get snowballs over their fortress?" asked Red.

"I thought about that. Are you armed with Pokeballs?"

"Of course,"

"I'd like to borrow Charizard. And, you forget, we have aerial attacks," he flapped his wings to emphasize his point. "They've only got three! We have seven, even ten if you include all of Red's Pokemon!"

"Correction: We have _eight_, even _eleven_ if you include all of Red's Pokemon," all heads turned to face Isaac, who grinned. "We could hear you all yelling for a mile away. Hey! Lyn! Where are you going? Traitor!" he shouted across to the fortress, where Lyn was making herself comfortable next to Ike and Link. Isaac shook his fist. "This means war!"

"Start making ammo. When I say so, hurl it!" Pit instructed, they nodded. Isaac's psynergy hand appeared and scooped up a whole handful of snow. Pit grinned, and picked up an armful of snow, his enthusiasm shielding from its cold sting. "Ready…set…OPEN FIRE!" he whooped and leapt into the sky. The opposition took this as their chance to do the same, and soon snowballs and pysnergy-thrown snow was hurtling around. Since even his winter garb was white, Pit was camouflaged against the sky as he swooped in and dropped the snow right onto their heads. He heard Marth yelling as it went down his neck, and did a loop of victory. He got a bit worried when he heard the 'fssssssssshhhh' of a bomb from the opposition, but Marth carefully lowered Link's bow, and thankfully the swordsman got the message. No bombs allowed in snowball fights.

There was a good five minutes of snowball chucking before the opposing side got bored and started a proper attack, instead of cowering behind their (now partly melted, thanks to Charizard) snow wall. The Kid Smashers took this as their chance to finally get some action. Pit remained in the air, but he could hear the shouts of 'PK Freeze!' and Roy's loud war cries, and a few whimpers as snow slid down necks. He was the first to spot the others, and swooped down to his Vice-Captain, Roy.

"Roy, we got a problem!"

"What?" Roy ducked a snowball. "Watch it, Toon, you almost got me! Yeah?"

"Samus is coming!"

"Whaat? We're screwed! She has an ice beam!"

"Zelda's there too!"

"Zelda? Are you sure?"

"Yep,"

"I guess she's coming to spectate,"

"Well, Marth is the Captain of the opposition, so maybe Zelda's joining in!"

"Duck!" Roy grabbed Pit's scarf and brung the Angel down with him as a huge snowball flew over their heads. There were a few curses from Ike's direction. Samus and Zelda had entered the field. Samus was bellowing at them.

"What are you doing? Back to defences, I got a plan!" Link and Ike exchanged glances, but dodged their way over. Marth chucked one last ball of snow and joined them.

"Regroup!" Pit commanded. They went into a huddle. "OK, so they got Samus and Zeld-"

"Hello," Pit stopped mid sentence and looked at Zelda. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure! I mean, yes, you can join our side," Pit did a mental whoop of joy. From over on the Fire Emblem, Metroid and Link side, Link from the eyes upward appeared over the top of the fortress and looked at Zelda. Then the rest of him followed, and he ambled over, ignoring Ike and Marth's shouts.

"What are you doing?"

"Traitor!"

"Link?" Roy raised an eyebrow. "Are you switching sides?" Link nodded. "Awesome! Welcome to the _good_ team,"

"Whoa whoa, hold it," Pit stopped the celebrations. "Look," he pointed. Joining the opposing side were Lucario and Pikachu.

"Whaaaaaaaaat? Lucario? I thought Pikachu was on our side!"

"He's on _Samus'_ side,"

_I personally would leap at the chance to fire a rock hard sphere of ice at someone else. _a few members of the team jumped as Mewtwo appeared.

"Mewtwo?" Roy frowned. "Are you joining us?"

_I'm not joining them, so presumably this is the only other team._

"That's a yes, then?"

_Yes._

"Whoo! Go Mewtwo!" Roy grinned. It was odd, but Mewtwo had always been his favourite Pokemon, and Mewtwo had an odd interest in the boy's skills at wreaking havoc and chaos. "Anyone else coming?"

"There's a little blue thing with an ice hat…hey, it's Kirby!" Pit's face lit up as Ice Kirby slid over, ice skating on the tips of his rounded toes.

"Hiiii!" Kirby smiled.

"Welcome to the team, Kirbs," Ness shook the stubby arm of the puffball. "He'll be a big help,"

"Especially since Dedede's just joined The Dark Side," Roy's smirk of triumph dropped. It wasn't difficult to tell who the huge, round, lumbering person was, that looked quite at home in the snow. "Pit, you're the guy with the plan, tell it to us straight,"

"Uh, well, OK…"

X

An hour later there was half a cafeteria filled with cold, shivering, snow-covered but grinning Smashers, being tended to by an ever-cheerful Peach and a huge vat of hot chocolate.

"Here you go," she smiled cheerily, dishing out cups of cocoa. "I hope it's good!" she brushed snow from Pit's head and patted him fondly. "You should be more careful. You don't want to catch a cold before Christmas now, do you?"

"And it's only a few more days," Lucas added. The Christmas tree had been brought in a couple of days beforehand, and they'd spent the afternoon decorating it. Needless to say, Pit was the only one that could put the star on top (he'd pulled a worried face when they told him that sometimes you put an angel on top). The pile of presents under the tree was spilling out into a sort of cup around the bottom branches. When you have a lot of friends to get presents for, you tend to only buy small things, so the pile looked more like a brick wall of gifts.

"I can't wait! I'm going to put up my stocking dead early," Ness sipped from his cup. "Ow, hot,"

"Stocking? What?" Pit frowned. The whole table sighed.

"Well, it's this tradition…"

**I had hell fun writing that, and I hope you had fun picturing a Marth V Pit snow war. ONLY A FEW MORE DAAAAYS. I will have the Christmas Day chapter up either on Christmas Day itself, Boxing Day or the day after that, so you don't have a long wait, and I need to get writing.**


	4. Merry Christmas

**I tried to write this as quickly as possible without making it seem too rushed, because I really wanted to get this out on Christmas Day. I **_**might **_**do just one more chapter, like a New Year's Day one or something, if you're lucky. But this is the last one for a while. With that said, I'll get on with the actual fic.**

No one was really sure who it was that woke up first, but it was Toon Link who knocked at the door to Pit, Red and Roy's room. For once, they all woke up instantly and raced to open it first. Toon grinned, and placed a finger over his mouth.

"Don't wanna wake up the grown-ups," he whispered. They nodded understandingly, and crept after him. Lucas and Nana were waiting at the end of the corridor, and beckoned them on, talking in excited whispers. They ran into the main room, where the others were all waiting for them. And Link.

"Link? What are you doing here?" Roy frowned. Link pointed to a green stocking in between to others, with a Hylian symbol on it, and grinned sheepishly. Roy grinned back.

"Come on!" Ness said to them. Each Kid Smasher (and Link) had their own stocking, colour coded respectively. Pit's was white with golden edging, and a bow and arrow embroidered onto the toe. Sitting on the floor he upended it. Various little things came out, and with a thunk a satsuma fell out of the toe, the same thing happening to all of the others. There were cries of 'wow!' and 'hey!' and 'what the heck is that?' but Pit was more interested in the things that he got. A bag of chocolate coins, a fancy fountain pen, the usual pocket-money kinds of toys. He turned round to talk to Roy.

"Hey, Roy…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go and get Isaac,"

"'Kay. Hurry, though, they won't let me open up my presents until everyone's here,"

"I'm going," Pit leapt to his feet and opened the window, a blast of cold air chilling the room. He leapt out, spread his wings and did a sharp twist round, heading to the Assist Trophy accommodation. He had a rough idea on which room was Isaac's and flew up to it. He peered through a rip in the curtain, and sure enough, Isaac was slumbering there, his golden hair sticking up even more than it usually did. Pit rapped on the window. Isaac woke up immediately, and walked over. His face lit up when he saw Pit.

"Pit! Merry Christmas!" he said, once he'd got the window open.

"I didn't want to start opening up all my stuff unless you were there," Pit replied truthfully.

"Then I don't want to keep you waiting," a psynergy platform appeared next to Pit, which Isaac climbed onto, and they both flew back to the main room, where the Kid Smashers all grinned at him.

X

They were about to move as one towards the pile under the tree, but a sharp voice stopped them.

"Stop!" they all froze. Peach stepped over their discarded stocking gifts. "You can't start _yet_,"

"Aww…" they groaned. Zelda stepped into the room and smiled at Link.

"Link, really? I thought you would be much too old," Link's face said that he could do what he liked. Zelda giggled and patted his shoulder, just as Samus came in.

"OK, I reckon we can start scattering paper everywhere," she said. Ike and Marth walked into the middle of the room. Everyone took this as their cue to dash for any gifts with a tag that had their name on. Giggling and shoving each other, they came away with two or three or even more in their arms. Pit presented a package to Peach.

"Here you go, Peach,"

"Oh, for me? You're so sweet!" she smiled her peachy smile, and like everyone else unwrapped it. Roy threw something at Pit, which he caught neatly.

"Thanks, Roy,"

"Open it!" the redhead prompted. It wasn't very big but it rattled when he shook it. Once opened, it revealed itself as a gold band like the ones which Pit usually wore on his leg and arms, only this one had a laurel carved into it. "Thought you could do with some more jewellery,"

"They're not accessories, Roy; they're symbols of my pledge to Paluntena!" Pit stated, for the hundredth time. "How the heck did you afford this? Or did you just pick it up off the street?"

"Eh, my family aren't any old peasants,"

"Thanks anyway, Roy, its aweso-"

"WOWOWOWOWOW!" everyone in the room stopped. Red didn't even cringe when everyone stared at him. Actually, most people were staring at the blue cattish thing sitting on the floor preening itself. "Wow!"

"Red? What is that?" Pit raised an eyebrow.

"It's a Glaceon! I can't believe my mum got me a Glaceon!"

"Hey, Pit, is this one yours?" Pit looked back at Roy, who was holding the gift which Pit had gotten for him, and nodded.

X

By the end of the morning there was paper everywhere and the room was filled with delighted Smashers, all admiring their presents or showing off to others. Red's Glaceon had settled in nicely and now seemed to be conversing with Lucario, who had chocolate on his muzzle. Pit himself sat in a ring of wrapping paper from his gifts, looking at them all. He was wearing the gold band on his arm, but he'd also got a huge chocolate bar from Red, his own game controller for the system they had hooked up to the TV from Ness and Popo, a whole battle of miniature soldiers from Young Link and Toon, some arrows with super cool effects from Link (he knew he was going to have fun finding out what they did. One of them was labelled 'cow arrow'), some gloves from Peach and a whole mountain of things from everyone else, be it Marth or Mewtwo. It was strange, having the adrenalin and excitement building up, and then, suddenly, it was all gone. Over for another year.

"Pit? There's another present for you here," Zelda brought out a long, cuboid box, wrapped in plain white paper. "It's quite heavy," Pit took it off of her and put it on the floor. Tearing off the paper revealed a black box. Opening the box…Pit gasped.

"Oh…" he picked it up. It made a satisfying 'sshhhing' as he unsheathed it. It was the most magnificent sword he'd ever seen. The hilt was a pair of silver wings. For a sword it was very light, and easily handled. He looked at the tag. 'To Pit' was all it said. Some of the swordsmen had gathered around to look at the sword.

"Pit, that's an amazing sword. Who is it from?" asked Marth.

"I don't know. It doesn't say," he put it back in its sheath. "I wish I knew. Centurions are only allowed to use a sword once they've proved their worth in battle, and I never really got that chance to prove it,"

"Can I take a look at it?" Ike looked at the sheath. Pit passed it to him. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. I don't even know what kind of metal this is," he handed it back.

"I think…I think it's celestial silver. But you can only get that in Skyworld…" a thought came to Pit. "Paluntena…?"

"Smashers!" everyone stopped their conversations and looked up at Master Hand. "Merry Christmas. I see that you've created quite a mess. Get it cleared up and come to the main hall. There's quite a feast there waiting. With that in mind, I hope to see you there shortly," he faded away, leaving the Smashers to scuffle around and pick up all the paper.

"Ohh, now I wish I hadn't eaten all that chocolate," moaned Toon. "They do the best turkey here _ever_,"

"The ham and pork is good too," Isaac added, which only made Toon groan again.

"Plegth,"

"Well, I can't wait. I'm starving!" Pit grinned, and scrumpled a piece of paper into a ball. "Think fast!" he shouted, and lobbed it at Roy.

"Hey!" Roy whipped around, and chucked a piece back.

"…PAPER FIGHT!"

**Merry Christmas, everyone. I tried to capture as much Christmas spirit as possible, though it was hard turning that feeling of excitement into words. I'm pretty sure you all understand. Hope you all got what you wanted! I got Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth. Already stuck :3 Also, since I'm here, if you like my stuff then keep an eye out for City of Smashers, I'm back on schedule :D**


End file.
